castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Ecclesia
Ecclesia (pronounced ecc-le-se-a) is an organization and the first location in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. Overview and lore Ecclesia is one of many organizations founded in the 19th century with the aim of opposing Dracula. It was founded and led by Barlowe, who had come into possession of the remains of Dracula's soul. He is the creator of Dominus, the glyph said to be able to defeat Dracula once and for all. Albus was the Chief Researcher of this organization prior to his defection. Ecclesia is the first area and Shanoa's home base in the game. She can go there to consult with her mentor, Barlowe, at any time during her journey. It is here where Dracula's remains are kept and where the ritual to use Shanoa to host Dominus was held. This ritual was interrupted by Albus, however, and as a result, Shanoa lost her memories and had to be trained again by Barlowe in order to make her remember how to use her glyph-absorbing abilities before she was sent on a mission to retrieve Dominus from Albus. The place is mostly devoid of enemies, other than a few used for training. In Albus Mode, Ecclesia is unlocked after defeating Albus in the Mystery Manor, and Barlowe will attack immediately once he enters his room. Known members OoE Shanoa.jpg|link=Shanoa|Shanoa A female warrior of the Order. She possess the unique ability to absorb glyphs. She was saved by the Order at a young age; raised to be a trump card in Dracula's destruction. She loses both, her memory and emotions, as a result of a failed ritual to absorb Dominus (which was caused by Albus's defection). Albus.jpg|link=Albus|Albus One of the Order's Chief Researchers. Like Shanoa, Albus was raised by the Order from an early age. He thinks of Shanoa as his little sister, despite the fact they are not blood related. Coe-barlowe.jpg|link=Barlowe|Barlowe Founder of the Order. He raised both, Shanoa and Albus, teaching and preparing them to fight against Dracula. Enemy Data Barlowe is later revealed that he had been deceiving both, Albus and Shanoa, into actually helping him revive Dracula. However, Shanoa, guided by Albus's spirit, managed to defeat Dracula using Dominus (Albus' spirit restored Shanoa's memories and emotions, and then sacrificed himself, allowing Shanoa to live) and Barlowe's plans were foiled. Notes *In Albus Mode, this area is only accessible after beating the Albus doppelganger boss in the Mystery Manor. *In Hard Mode, the Skeletons used for training are replaced with Skeleton Heroes. Starting a fresh game on this difficulty is best considered as insanely bold or suicidal if the player is not prepared, considering that the Skeleton Heroes will kill Shanoa in only two hits, regardless of the level cap selected. In return, legitimately conquering the trial will set Shanoa at level 3, if she is allowed to level up. Gallery Ecclesia (1).png Ecclesia (2).png Ecclesia (3).png Ecclesia (4).png Ecclesia (5).png Ecclesia (6).png Ecclesia (7).png Ecclesia (8).png Ecclesia (9).png Ecclesia (10).png Ecclesia (11).png Ecclesia (12).png Trivia *Ecclesia can refer to a church, or more distinctly, an orthodox Christian church, as εκκλησία (pronounced ecc-le-se-a) in Greek means "church". External links *Castlevania Realm - Source for the images. es:Ecclesia Category:Chapels Category:Organizations Category:Order of Ecclesia Category:Order of Ecclesia Locations